The way I loved you
by Mouse32
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are engaged. Now nothing can stop them from being happy....right?
1. Author's Note

To all you sailor moon fans out there, I know that there are lots of you. I want to for an instant take away all the powers and enemies that the senshi have encountered and just make them girls, just normal girls going through normal adult things. As for Usagi and Mamoru, whom this story is about, I want to allow the readers to see their relationship without the overlying doom of something supernatural always trying to take over their love without realizing that it doesn't take supernatural beings to test the limits of a relationship. This story takes place about two years after the end of Sailor Stars, so, Mamoru was at university, while Usagi danced with the ideas that Seiya brought to her mind. Mamoru returned and their relationship moved on just as in the anime. So now as the story opens Usagi is 18 and her Mamo-chan is 22 and they are both wondering what to do to further their relationship. Usagi wants to spend the rest of her life with Mamoru, but is he ready to make the commitment? Mamoru wonders if Usagi is really ready to spend the rest of her life with only one man. He loves her and she loves him, but when someone new enters their life will they both be able to stay together? Oh yeah and I don't own Sailor Moon so please don't sue me k? ( 


	2. Bliss

Usagi sat in the living room of Mamoru's apartment. She slowly looked around the dark apartment. She knew it so well, every nook and cranny, every dent, and every squeak. She loved it here, it was a beautiful place. It was furnished with the finest black leather couch and loveseat Usagi had ever seen, Mamo-chan, she thought to herself, had excellent taste. It wasn't just the furniture. The whole apartment was decorated with rich paintings and vases full of beautifully colored roses; the outside petals were scarlet and the inside petals were darker then the blackest night she had ever seen.  
  
Usagi noticed that Mamoru wasn't acting like his normal self tonight. His mind seemed very preoccupied about other things. She wondered excitingly if maybe tonight was the night that he would ask her to marry him. It was the very thing that she dreamed of since they had started to date. They had had their problems over the years, like most relationship do, they had even broken up for sometime, which had caused them both great pain. In the end though, they were here together, at his apartment, sitting in the light of many candles that Mamoru had lit. Mamoru walked into the room and stared at her with loving eyes. She smiled at him and held out her hand. He took it gently and instead of sitting beside her on the couch, he raised her on her feet. Usagi watched as he picked up a remote and suddenly soft music filled the air. He brought her close to him, and kissed her soft hand. She smiled at him, he always knew exactly what to do to bring start a fire within her heart. He placed his hand on her back and they started to sway to the music. Her arms were around his neck, messaging his muscles. She loved the way he felt, and would love it more if he hadn't had any shirt between her hands but that was another matter. The scent of his cologne made her yearn to be with him like this forever. This was their dance, and this was their song and this night was perfect. "Mamo-chan, this is so perfect. This whole night was been unforgettable." She rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to sway gently to the music.  
  
"Any night with you Usako is perfect. I'm just glad that I was able to give you this birthday gift." He said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. The music stopped and Mamoru held her at arms length. He looked her straight in the eyes and she watched as he got down on one knee.  
  
Usagi stared at him wide-eyed. This was it; this was what she had been waiting for since he had first asked her out. She watched as he pulled out a tiny black box and opened it to reveal a sparkling diamond rings inside.  
  
"Usagi Tuskino, since the first time I caught your shoe walking home from school I knew that I would never love anyone as much as you. I can share things with you that even Motoki doesn't know. I know that you will stand by me and love me with all your heart, and I only hope that this ring will be able to start shedding light on how much you mean to me. I want to spend the rest of my life making you the happiest women in the world. I want to be the father of your children* and the keeper of your heart." He paused for a moment and looked into her eyes. "Usako, will you marry me?" he asked. She saw that he had tears threatening to spill onto his face, and in his beautiful eyes she saw only love. She knelt down in front of him and took the ring out of the box. She put it on her finger and looked at it for a moment. She looked up at him with tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Mamoru Chiba, I love you and I will marry you and be your wife." He smiled and pulled her into his arms his own tears of happiness now spilling down his face. Their hug lasted only a minute and he took her chin in his hand and brought her lips to his lips. It was the most magical moment she had even experienced. It was their kiss, something that no one else could ever take away from them and she melted every time they shared it. This was bliss. This was what she had always dreamed it would be like. Usagi was finally going to marry her soul mate.  
  
*[AN: remember no magic so Chibi-Usa isn't their daughter she's only Usagi's little cousin] 


	3. The Airport

Konnichiwa! Wassup people? I've finally finished chapter 2! I thought it would never end, 12 pages must be my lucky number or something. Well I hope that you like it! Cause I had fun writing it. I hope that chapter 3 comes quicker. ( Tell me what you think too, your opinions matter so much.  
  
Oh and I don't own sailor moon so nobody sue me please :p ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru was laying spread eagle in his bed. What a night it had been. His Usako was going to marry him! I've never been happier! He thought to himself. He smiled as he remembered the look on her face when he took out the box. Her eyes shined with tears and wonder. He was just glad that she liked the ring and that she said yes.  
  
He laughed into the empty room. He wanted to tell the whole world how happy he was, but Usagi asked him if they could wait until her family got back from their vacation before telling everyone.  
  
Mamoru sat upright suddenly. What would her father say? He had always been very protective of his only daughter and wouldn't like the idea of giving her away to be a wife. He smiled again, I'm sure Usako will take care of him, he thought and continued out loud, "and if she can't do it then Usagi's mother will keep him at bay." He lay back down and took a deep breath, wondering what Usagi was doing at this moment.  
  
Usagi was brushing her hair in front of her armoire mirror, humming the tune that had been playing when Mamoru had danced with her tonight. She wondered what her Mamo-chan was thinking about right now. Her ring reflected in the mirror and she put down her brush to look at the beautiful piece of jewelry that was on her finger.  
  
It was a stunning thing really, one large diamond and two smaller ones, with two small rubies in between, giving the ring the look of a crescent moon. The band was small and delicate and she knew that Mamoru had taken great care in choosing the ring. He knew her so well, better than she thought anyone could have ever known her. It was as if he could read her mind. She laughed. If Mamo-chan was able to read her thoughts she wouldn't be sitting in her room brushing her hair. Instead she would be doing something totally different with her hands. She blushed at the thought of her hands over Mamoru's body, she was after all a virgin and while she thought of these things often she still lacked the experience. She sighed, she had had many opportunities to be alone with Mamoru for the night, but every time he insisted that they not do anything. He was so chivalric. It pissed her off. But she loved him for it.  
  
She got up and walked over to her bed. Pulling down the sheets she crawled under the covers and stared out her window at the beautiful crescent moon that had brought so much magic to her night. She sighed again and fell into a slumber full of dreams of her wedding and her Mamo-chan.  
  
"Beep, Beep, Beep"  
  
Usagi groaned and turned to hit her alarm clock. It was way too early to get up! She moaned and pulled the blanket over her head to hide the warm sunlight from her drowsy eyes. She knew she had to get up but her legs didn't want to move. Her bed was so warm and cozy and the blankets hugged her body closely.  
  
Her eyes started to slowly go down again as she fell into a light slumber.  
  
RING! RING! RING  
  
"WAHHHHHHHH!!!! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE LET ME SLEEP IN!" Usagi yelled into the empty room as she rolled out of bed and dragged herself to the phone. "Moshi Moshi? Tsukino residence." She answered.  
  
"Mornin' Love, how's my queen doing today?" she heard Mamo-chan's husky voice, but she wasn't going to forgive him for making her get out of bed that easily!  
  
"Mamoru Chiba! Why are you calling me so early in the morning! I was very comfy in my bed and I was having good dreams!" She listened to see what he would say but all she heard was silence. A muffled noise came through the receiver. Was he laughing at her! Her face grew red and she screamed: "MAMORU WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?!" Tears began to swell and she began to sob loud enough for her dream fiancée to hear.  
  
Soon his panic ridden voice soothed her over the phone. "Oh Usako don't cry!" he cooed gently, "I wasn't laughing at you! I just got a picture of how cute you would look all snug in your blankets!"  
  
"Oh good! So when are you gonna pick me up Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked in her usual cheery voice. She knew he was probably staring at the phone in disbelief and she giggled. He was so gullible!  
  
"I...I...ahh..." he stammered before sighing and saying, "I'll pick you up in an hour Usa. Good bye." Click.  
  
Usagi laughed at her fiancée and walked back to her room. She couldn't wait to see her family. They had been gone for three weeks now and she missed them so much, even her little brother Shingo. She fell onto her bed; the warm sun hit her cheek and made her drowsy again. She was almost completely asleep again when the phone started ringing.  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
  
"Mamo-chan! I'm already up I swear I'm getting ready!" She said once she picked up the receiver.  
  
"Usagi?" A confused voice spoke over the phone. She blushed as she realized it wasn't Mamoru on the line.  
  
"Gomen, Mom I thought it was Mamoru making sure I didn't go back to sleep." She said to her confused mother. Her mother laughed at her silly baby girl.  
  
"Well Usa, I just wanted to say that our plane was delayed so we'll be a few minutes late coming in. I just don't want you to worry if we aren't there on time." Her mother said on the other line.  
  
"Okay arigato for telling me mom. How is it you are able to call though?" Usagi asked.  
  
"They have phones on the plane, but they cost lots of money so I better let you go now dear. I will see you soon."  
  
"K, I look forward to it." Usagi smiled as she hung up the phone. Her mother was going to be so pleased that Mamoru had asked her to marry him. She had always loved Mamoru. Her father would be a different story, but she was sure that he would accept her choice to marry her Mamo-chan. That or her mother would just yell at him until he gave in.  
  
She contemplated going back and lying down but thought better of it and went downstairs and turned on the TV. She wasn't used to being up this early on a Sunday and was happy to see many of the shows she used to watch as a child were on. She watched Kimba, the white lion and when it ended she went upstairs to the bathroom and had a quick shower.  
  
Twenty minutes later Usagi emerged from her bathroom and walked into her room. She sat down at her vanity and picked up her brush. As she brushed her wet hair she thought of how she could tell her parents the good news. She could just tell them at the airport, that way they couldn't make a big scene if they disapproved. She felt confident that they wouldn't though. Mamoru had been part of their lives for four years now so they were used to having him around. She could tell them once they got home, maybe make her dad's favorite food and afterwards some hot cocoa and sit him down on the couch and they could tell them there. Or maybe she would tell her mom first and they could think of a way to tell her father. That would work. Yeah, Usagi liked that idea very much.  
  
She put her hair up in its usual odango and took a final look at herself in the mirror. She had changed so much in the past four years. She wasn't the klutzy crybaby that she used to be, although she did use her tears when they came in handy as she had done earlier with Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru arrived at her house right on time as usual and Usagi greeted him with a kiss and a hug.  
  
"Hi Usako," he murmured into her ear. "How's my favorite fiancée." He smirked.  
  
Usagi punched him in the side. "I'm your only fiancée!" she laughed and led him into the living room. "I just have to get Luna some food and then we can go." She said walking into the kitchen. Luna was the family cat, a small little thing that had been tormented by some stupid kids when Usagi had found her. She was in terrible shape but Usagi had brought her back to health. Now she and Luna were the best friends that a cat and human could be. She got the food out of the cupboard and poured some into the kitty bowl, hearing the noise Luna ran into the room making her way to the dish. Usagi kneeled down and scratched the her head before returning to the living room where Mamoru was waiting.  
  
Usagi walked into the living and sat on Mamoru's lap, placing her arms around his neck. "So my mom called from the airplane and she said that they were going to be in later than expected so that means we have some extra time to do whatever." She whispered into his ear. Mamoru looked at her mischievously and said:  
  
"Is that so?" Usagi giggled and nodded as a grin started to form on his face. "I wonder what we could do to pass the time." Usagi looked at him innocently and shrugged. "We could do this," he said and started giving her neck soft butterfly kisses. "Or we could do this," and he took her chin and brought her lips to his and kissed her. They broke apart and Usagi smiled and licked her lips. She liked that plan. "Or," Mamoru continued to her surprise, "I could do this." And he proceeded to tickle her.  
  
She screamed and tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he held her tightly around the waist with one arm while the other tickled her mercilessly. "Ma- Mamo-chan! S-stop! Ahh! Please. Ahahaha... Oh My God... haha...S-stop!" Usagi screamed and laughed at the same time. She twisted her body and managed to elbow him in the gut, not to hard but hard enough for him to wince and let her go. As soon as she was free she ran laughing up to her room and locked the door behind her. A second later she heard Mamo-chan's footsteps on the stairs and his knock on her door.  
  
"Usa, common, lemme in. I promise I won't tickle you anymore." Mamoru said through the door. Click. The door unlocked and Mamoru saw one smiling light blue eye peek out from a crack in the door.  
  
"You promise, with ice cream and a cherry on top?" She asked. She saw Mamoru nod and opened the door wider. He made a halo with his fingers and smiled. She backed away from the door and ran quickly to the far side of her room, using the bed as a shield.  
  
Mamoru walked into the room and sat down on Usagi's bed patting the spot next to him. She looked at him suspiciously and sat at the corner of the bed before slowly making her way next to him. She put her head on his shoulder and he placed his arm around hers. Usagi sighed. "This is a perfect moment." She said and then suddenly his other hand came out of nowhere and started to tickle her again. She screamed and tried to pull away from him but this just made it worse and Mamoru ended up on top of her squirming form.  
  
Usagi stopped squirming once she realized this and smiled evilly. Mamoru also realized the position they were in and before Usagi could do anything about it he got off her and pulled her onto her feet.  
  
"We should go to the airport now." With that he left the room and a sulking Usagi.  
  
The car ride to the airport was quiet. Usagi was pouting over Mamoru's nobility and his whole waiting until they were married spiel and Mamoru didn't know he had done anything wrong.  
  
Grrr... Why is he just so... so... well Mamoru! Why can't he just be Mamo-chan! The guy who would fill the room with roses and give me nice messages and kiss me all night! Usagi thought as the drove down the road. I've tried almost everything but he's always one step up, always thinking ahead. Damn him and he's ability to resist me! Her thoughts were occupied with the same notions for the whole ride to the airport, while Mamoru stole concerned glances her way.  
  
"Usagi, we're here." She heard Mamoru's voice, bringing her out of her thoughts on how to seduce her future husband. "What's the matter Usako? Something's had you worried since we left the house."  
  
"Oh? I was just hoping that everything was alright with the flight in from California. I hope my parents didn't hit too much turbulence, Shingo doesn't like flying very much." She said, not totally lying.  
  
They got out of the car and made their way to the arrival area. The airport was bustling with people coming home and leaving on vacations and business trips. The arrival section was full of anxious people waiting for their loved ones to get home. Mamoru checked the screens to see when the Tsukino's would be arriving.  
  
"Usa, your parents flight is coming in right now, looks like we made it just in time." Mamoru said. They looked out the large windows that overlooked the airfield and saw a large Boeing 747 jet starting it's decent. "That could be their plane right there." Mamoru said pointing to it. Usagi nodded and moved closer to the windows. She didn't trust planes, not that she had ever had bad experiences with them, but one of her best friends parents had died in a plane crash and Usagi had taken it to heart.  
  
"Well let's go and wait by the gate for them!" Usagi said cheerfully, pushing the dark thoughts to the back of her mind. "I can't wait to see mom and dad!" She grabbed Mamoru's arm and dragged him to Gate 4A.  
  
After waiting for twenty minutes Usagi saw the first people start to emerge from the docking area. She stood on her tiptoes holding on to Mamoru for support. "Do you see them Mamoru?" She asked.  
  
"No, they won't be out yet because they weren't in first class." He said to her. Usagi pouted. Stupid first class people, she thought. She moved up closer to the gate trying to see as far into the tunnel as possible. She leaned over the rail that ran along the length of the greeting area. "Usako, if you lean out any further you're going to fall over the edge." He said to her. Usagi didn't listen to him and kept leaning further over the edge looking for her family. By the time he saw her going over the edge he couldn't catch her. She closed his eyes and waiting for her to start wailing.  
  
When it didn't come he opened his eyes and looked to the floor where his fiancée should have been, but instead of seeing her feet in the air and head on the ground she was standing upright. He walked closer to her and looked at her and then to where she had been leaning over the edge. He saw a pair of long tanned legs. He drew his eyes up them and saw that they belonged to a small waist wearing a small black mini skirt. His eyes continued upward to see a nice sized chest dawned in a shirt that looked a bit too small for the woman who was wearing it. Mamoru's eyes ran up to her full lips and then he saw her eyes. They reminded him of the most clear seas he hade ever seen, blue with that sparkle of green that made them that more mysterious. Her eyes were smiling at him and then he heard her say:  
  
"You'd better be careful hun, next time I ain't gonna be there ta catch ya!" She looked down at Usagi when she said this, causing the spell that had momentarily took over Mamoru to break. Usagi took his arm and he looked down at her.  
  
"Are you okay Usa?" He asked looking down at her.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine thanks to her." She said looking up at the stranger. She smiled and winked at Usagi.  
  
"I'm sure this cutie you're attached to would have caught ya if I hadn't been there." She looked at Mamoru again and smiled. "He's quite a catch, you're one lucky girl." She said and started to walk away. "Oh by the way, congratulations."  
  
"On what?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Well that is an engagement ring on your left finger isn't it?" And then she was gone.  
  
Usagi looked down at her finger and then at the spot where the woman had just occupied. It was silent for a minute and then Usagi heard her mother's voice.  
  
"Usa!!! Did she just say that you were engaged!?!?" Usagi and Mamoru both looked in the direction of the voice and saw Ikuko, Kenji and Shingo staring at them in shock. This wasn't how she had planned to tell her parents. 


	4. Minako's Race

Konnichiwa again! Yay! I finished Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy! It only gets better from here, teehee. On to work on chapter 4 then.  
  
I don't own sailor moon don't sue. I do own Roxy/Ne-chan, so don't take her. Ummm yeah. (  
  
Minako was panicking. She was supposed to meet her friend Roxy at the airport this morning but she slept in! She was turning into Usagi! What a thought! Usa-chan isn't nearly as bad as she used to be though. Minako laughed. Her Usa-chan had gone from total klutz to elegant and princess- like and it had only taken four years and Mamoru.  
  
"Ne-chan is going to hang me! I hope she isn't waiting there for me. I mean she's never been to Japan before!" She spoke aloud to no one in particular. She ran through the crowds of people as fast as she could. She tripped over someone's luggage and almost went sprawling onto the floor but caught herself at the last minute. She didn't have time to fall, she was late.  
  
Minako ran towards the gate that Roxy's plane was docked at and hoped that she was there waiting for her. The greeting area was empty. Minako looked around frantically for her friend, but there wasn't anyone in the area.  
  
"AHHHH! Where is she?!" She screamed into the room. Passerby's looked at her cautiously as she started to bang her head against the nearest hard surface. She heard laughter coming from behind her and spun around quickly to find a mini skirt clad red head laughing at her. "NE-CHAN!!!" Minako yelled as she embraced the woman. "I was so worried that I had missed you and that you had tried to leave and find me!"  
  
Roxy looked at her friend and smiled. "Mina, it's been so long since I last saw you. And you haven't changed one bit gurl!" She joked. Minako punched her friend lightly on the arm and said:  
  
"You're one to talk Roxy! You're still dressing to kill! And on such a long flight, it couldn't have been comfortable."  
  
"Mi-chan, obviously I didn't wear this da whole time! I changed on the plane, wonderful invention called the bathroom." She said sarcastically. Minako stared at her for a second and then smirked.  
  
"Yup, just like always. Always finding one way or another to get what you want, when you want it." Roxy just smiled and winked at Minako. "So did you get your luggage already? Or do we have to go to the baggage claim?" She asked.  
  
"Nope, I got it all taken care of hun. You see that gent over there," she said pointing to a young man standing beside a cart, "He so graciously offered to help me get ma luggage. And all he wanted was a simple autograph an' a kiss. You see he's a fan. And here I thought they din't even know who I was." Minako just shook her head, Roxy, or Ne-chan as she liked to call her, would never change. Sometimes she wondered if Roxy just liked to hear herself talk. She shrugged it off and grabbed her friend's arm.  
  
"Well then! Let's go! I've got a room set up for you in my house. You'll love it! Oh and Artemis will be so happy to see you!" At the mention of Minako's white cat Artemis Roxy's eyes widened in happiness.  
  
"No way d'you still have dat little angel! Your parents let him stay with you when you guys moved here? I thought for sure dat he'd be back on the streets. But I should've known. You love da cat so much!" Minako smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"Yup, Artemis is still with me. And he's even got a kitten of his own now." Roxy's eyebrow's shot up. Minako nodded in thought, "Yup that little rascal and Luna, one of my friends cat, got together and had a litter of them. Diana is the only one we kept though, too expensive to keep the others." Minako said.  
  
They walked out into the fresh air and hailed a taxi. Which wasn't very hard, seeing as everyone seemed to have their eyes on the mysterious American woman. Mina could easily see why of course. Ne-chan knew a thing or two about fashion and was always up to date with her looks. Today she wore a black mini skirt and a red v-necked shirt that went way lower that it had originally been designed to, showing off much more cleavage then any respectable lady should show. Minako laughed at this thought, Ne-chan is not a lady. She's respectable, but she is not a lady! The world wouldn't be right if she were. Well maybe right, but not fun. This made her laugh more. Ne-chan definitely knew how to have fun. It would probably take her less then forty-eight hours to find every hot spot in this city. It was going to be one hell of a summer.  
  
The taxi ride over to Minako's house was full of excited babble and conversation of what the two long time friends would do together this summer. Roxy had decided to take off a few months from working after having a bad break up with her on-again off-again boyfriend, Seiya Light. Not that it surprised Minako because both Seiya and Roxy were not the type to settle down with only one person at a time, although they did go together very well. Mina had a feeling that the two of them would end up together when they grew out of the wild stage of adult hood. She wasn't sure what had happened that had been so bad this time but she knew that Ne- chan would tell her when she was ready. Until then she wouldn't say anything about the time that Seiya had been in Japan.  
  
When they got to Mina's condo Roxy let out a whistle. "I see that ya haven't exactly been livin' in the slums now have ya Mi-chan?" She said. Minako blushed and walked up the stairs that led to her door. She opened the door and they entered into a large opening. The condo had two floors and was all done in a light hard wood and there was a large Turkish rug that covered the floor. Minako prided herself in the accessories that she and her mother had acquired over the years.  
  
"Well you know how my mom is when it comes to having a well furnished place." Minako said as she brought Roxy upstairs to see where she would be spending the summer. "Well this is your room." She said opening the door. The room was a light blue color and was furnished with a queen size bed and a small love seat. There was a dresser with a mirror and a TV was being held up in one corner of the room by a shelf on the wall. There were two lamps on either side of the bed that would produce the light at night, but on this sunny July afternoon the sun shone through the large bay window that took up most of the east side wall. Roxy walked over to the window and looked out at the city.  
  
"This is quite a view Mi-chan," she said turning to her friend, "are you sure I'm not putting you out?" Minako shook her head.  
  
"Nope, my room is down the hall; second door to the left." Minako said and led Roxy into the hallway. "That is the bathroom," she said pointing to the door in front of Roxy's room. "And this is the 'office'." Walking down the hall and opening another door. "Not that I use it for work... I do lots of my sketching there." The room was covered in sketches of clothes that Mina had drawn in her spare time. There were also a few signed posters from her Sailor V movies. Minako then brought Roxy to the last door in the hall. "This," she said opening the door, "is my room." This was definitely Minako's room. The whole thing was done in a light peach color. She has a queen sized canopy bed and there were fresh flowers in vases all over the room.  
  
"Mina this room is amazing! The smell is so intoxicating. You must get lots of action here." Mina looked at Roxy with the most evil face her could muster but couldn't help but smile when she saw the large smirk on her friends face. I swear that girl only has one thing on her mind. Minako thought. She saw Roxy yawn and realized that she was still on Californian time. "You must be exhausted from your flight Ne-chan, why don't you take a nap?" she asked. Roxy looked at her and shrugged.  
  
"I just got here; I wanna explore and check out the scene." Minako laughed at this and then sighed. "It's only six in the afternoon at home anyways; I'd just be getting home right now." Mina laughed out loud.  
  
"Well I bet you didn't sleep much last night, or would it be the night before that? Ah I dunno! Just go have a nap anyways." Roxy raised her eyebrow; Minako knew she would protest but she had to make her point. "Roxy you go have a shower and a nap. I've got some errands that I've got to do so I can't show you around yet anyways." Roxy pouted but raised her hands in defeat. Minako smiled triumphantly and pushed Roxy towards her room.  
  
Minako went to check on her friend half an hour later and found her fast asleep on her bed. And she said she wasn't tired. Minako laughed and closed the door quietly behind her. She really did have errands to run so she grabbed a light jacket and her house keys. She left a note on the kitchen counter telling Roxy that if she wasn't there when she woke up that she would most likely be at the Hikawa Shrine where her friend Rei lived and that she was welcome to make her way there if she wanted. Minako drew a map that would help Roxy find her way to the shrine and left the house.  
  
Minako hailed a taxi and told the driver to head to the shrine. She and her friends met there every Saturday afternoon for lunch and their usual gossip. She had planned on bringing Ne-chan, but when she saw how tired she was she decided not to tell her about it. She loved meeting new people and would love to meet her friends from Japan, but she had all summer so there was no rush. Minako would introduce them later. "Driver? Could we please stop at the bakery down the street for a second?" She asked. She remembered that it was her turn to bring the snacks and hadn't gotten anything yet. The driver nodded and continued to drive down the street.  
  
Minako arrived at the shrine ten minutes later, snacks in hand she made her way up the stairs. She saw Ami and Rei sitting on the porch as she got to the top of the stairs. She waved to them with her free hand and smiled saying: "Konnichiwa minna!" They waved back and stood to greet her.  
  
"Konnichiwa Mina-chan, what do you have there?" Rei asked as she peered into the bag of goodies. "It smells delicious."  
  
"I got some fresh pastries from the bakery near my house." She said. Rei nodded in recognition and took the bag from Minako.  
  
"I'll put these in the house." Rei said leaving Ami and Minako to sit in the warm sun.  
  
"So Ami-chan; how's the long distance relationship going with Urawa?" Minako asked her friend. Ami sighed and shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sure Mina-chan. It's hard to keep it going when we can only see each other once a month." Minako put her arm around Ami's shoulder and tried to comfort her friend. "The good thing is," Ami continued, "is that he's going to be moving here at the end of the summer." She said the last part quietly. Minako looked at her. How could she say that wasn't an awesome thing!  
  
"AMI-CHAN! That's great news!" Minako shouted and hugged her friend. Ami laughed and hugged her back.  
  
"I know! When he told me he was moving back here to go to University I was so excited! I couldn't sleep at all that night!" They continued to giggle about it .When Rei came back outside she raised her eyebrows at the two girls.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked. Ami looked at her and told her the good news. Rei was just as pleased as Minako has been and three girls sat outside talking excitedly about many different things.  
  
Makoto showed up half an hour after later and when she heard Ami's news they restarted their giggling. Minako loved when they got together like this because it seemed like the rest of the world wasn't there anymore and they were all still bubbling fourteen year olds. She sighed. "What's the matter Mina-chan?" Makoto asked. Minako looked at her and smiled gently.  
  
"Nothing is the matter. I'm just remembering when we first started coming up here, when we were all boy crazy teenage girls." Makoto nodded her head.  
  
"Mina-chan, you and Mako-chan still are boy crazy teenage girls!" Rei said trying to hide her smile. Minako and Makoto opened their mouths to protest but Ami interrupted.  
  
"Usagi-chan! Mamoru! Konnichiwa!" Usagi ran up to them and gave Ami, who had gotten up to greet them, a big hug.  
  
"Sorry we're so late minna, but we went to greet my parents and Shingo at the airport." Minako looked at her friend. She and Mamoru made the perfect couple. She wished that she could have a relationship like theirs. She saw Usagi looking up at Mamoru and smiled.  
  
Usagi put her left hand on his chest and that was the first time she saw it. She looked at the other girls and they all wore expressions of shock on their faces as well. Rei was the first to speak.  
  
"NANI!?! IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS USAGI?!" She screamed. Usagi was soon surrounded by her best friends as each wanted to examine the ring and ask her millions of questions. They dragged her into the shrine leaving Mamoru outside all by himself unclear of what had just happened.  
  
Mamoru sighed and sat down on the porch. The girls would no doubt take half the afternoon talking about every little detail of the previous night. Yuuichirou joined him a few minutes later. "Those girls are crazy man. I went in to see what they were all giggling about and Rei yelled at me and said that it was girl stuff and to leave. Then she threw a pillow at my head." Mamoru laughed. It was just like Rei to act so violently towards Yuuichirou. Why he put up with all this abuse was beyond Mamoru, but he supposed that when you were in love with someone great nothing else mattered. At least that's how he felt about Usako.  
  
Yuuichirou sat down beside him and congratulated him on his engagement. "You do realize that you're like marrying those girls too right?" He said laughing. Mamoru smiled, he knew very well how important the girls were to Usagi, and he could put up with them, because they were his friends too.  
  
The two men continued to talk about this and that until Yuuichirou stopped in mid sentence. Mamoru followed his gaze and saw why he was now captivated by the site in front of them. It was the same woman from the airport. She was in a light purple sundress now though. The way the sun hit it though, it didn't leave much to the imagination. Mamoru could make out every curve of her well-shaped body. He met her eyes, the same smiling blue-green as before. He opened his mouth to say something but all he could get out was a small gasp. Then she spoke, her sweet voice playing with his senses. "Well hello stranger. I din't think I'd be seeing ya 'round here." Mamoru just starred at her. Who was this goddess who graced him with her smile? 


	5. Trouble starts with 'R'

Konnichiwa! Sorry it's taken so long for this chapter to come along. ( I have been busy with school work. *sigh* Well I hope you like this chapter. Read and review! I love knowing what people think. Disclaimer: don't own sailor moon don't sue. Roxy and the story are me pure invention no touchy! ( ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Roxy smiled at the sight before her. She couldn't believe that she was looking at the same guy who had been at the airport this morning. She looked him over closely, he reminded her of someone, but she couldn't place his face. Oh but his face. He looked like a Grecian god with his straight cut nose and his perfect tanned complexion. His eyes were perhaps the deepest blue she had ever come in contact with. One could easily get lost in those eyes. A shiver ran up her spine, this guy was definitely worth her time and attention. She smiled again and tickled the air with her fingers.  
  
"Oh geeze, I'm so sorry. Please come and sit down," Mamoru said standing and motioning her to sit. She smiled at him again and thanked him. She sat down next to Yuuichirou, who was still gawking at the sight before him. She snapped her fingers in front of his face causing him to blush.  
  
"Gomen." He said breaking eye contact with the American beauty.  
  
"No problems hun! It wouldn't be the first time someone was staring at me." Roxy said winking at the man. This made him blush again and he suddenly remembered he had to make a phone call. He excused himself, leaving Roxy and this Grecian stranger alone. He sat back down besides her not daring to look at her face again. After a few minutes of awkward silence Roxy turned to the man who was staring very intensely at a stone. She smiled and rolled her eyes. Bringing her hand to his chin she lifted his gaze to meet hers. He immediately tried to look away from her but she held his chin. Looking at him sharply she said:  
  
"No need ta be 'fraid hun. I don't bite an' I don't 'spect that you'd give anyone else the cold shoulder so why don't cha at least tell me 'ur name?" He stared at her for a moment before saying quietly.  
  
"My name is Chiba Mamoru." Roxy's smile brightened and she slapped Mamoru on the back.  
  
"See, that wasn't so hard!" He gave her a small smile. Roxy could see that his smile didn't touch his eyes and wondered why his was so nervous around her. I wonder if he's always this way or if it's 'cause he's alone with me? She thought. "So Mamoru, what brings you to a temple? A man with your looks must not be in want for much." Mamoru laughed slightly and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Well, before I say what I'm doing here, I think it's only fair that you tell me your name." Roxy looked at him stunned for a moment and then laughed.  
  
"Here I was goin' off on you went I din't even introduce myself! How rude of me! I'm Roxanne Star, pleased ta meet cha!" She said giving her hand for Mamoru to shake. He stared at the hand for a second before taking it. Roxy wasn't surprised that he had a strong handshake. She smirked as a thought about how his hands had gotten so strong passed through her mind. She let out a small giggle and Mamoru looked at her, one eyebrow raised. She waved it off as nothing and asked again: "So what are you doing here Chiba Mamoru?"  
  
"I'm here visiting the priestess of the temple with my fiancée." Roxy's smile faltered for a moment. Of course a guy this good looking would be taken. Damn! She quickly put a new smile on before Mamoru could notice her dismay. "They always meet up here on Saturday's so we thought it would be a good time to tell them about the engagement." Roxy nodded half-heartedly in apprehension. "What about you? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm looking for my friend. She said that she would be here if I wanted to come and meet with her." Roxy said.  
  
"Oh? Maybe I know her. What's her name?"  
  
"Aino Minako."  
  
"Yeah, I know her. We're all friends. Her and my Usako have been friends for over four years." Mamoru said knowingly.  
  
"That's awesome. I'm glad to know that my Mi-chan has good friends here in Japan. I was so upset when she said that she was moving to Japan."  
  
"So then you've known her for a long time?" he asked. Roxy nodded.  
  
"Yup! I've known Mi-chan since she wuz, well, lemme see... Six years old I think."  
  
"Wow. So then you grew up together?"  
  
"Well, I'm two years older than her, so there was a gap, but yeah, we did lots together. We even traveled together a few times. We both came here, oh I guess it'd be ten years ago, and that's when we got our nicks." Mamoru looked at her eyebrows raised in confusion. "Nicknames, you know Mi- chan and Ne-chan."  
  
"Ah. I see. Well that's quite a tale. I'm sure you'd like to see Minako now though, instead of talking to me all night." He laughed and stood up. Roxy stood too, she really didn't mind talking with Mamoru, and in fact she really had enjoyed this short little conversation. If only he wasn't engaged, and if both parties involved weren't friends with Mina, she thought.  
  
"Naw, I liked getting ta know ya! But I wouldn't mind seeing Mi-chan, I'm starting to get hungry." She said rubbing her stomach. He smiled at her and led her towards the sliding doors of the shrine. Mamoru knocked lightly on the frame and they waited for someone to slide the door open. Seconds later laughing blue eyes appeared at the door.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" the girl, who looked remarkably like Mi-chan, said excitedly grabbing the unsuspecting man into a passionate kiss. Roxy smirked at the girl's actions, maybe she would like Mamoru's little fiancée, she seemed to be a very loving person. Roxy just stared at the couple amusedly until they stopped. The petite blonde looked lovingly into Mamoru's eyes and Roxy suddenly felt very jealous as she saw Mamoru look down at her in the same way. Stop it Roxy! You just met the guy! Jesus! She sighed causing the girl to finally notice that they had company on the porch. She saw the girl blush as her actions finally came into realization. Roxy laughed.  
  
"Hun you don't need to be embarrassed on my account!" And she smiled and winked at the girl. Mamoru moved away from his 'Usako' then and towards Roxy.  
  
"Usagi, this is Roxanne Star, she's Minako's friend. Roxy, this is my wonderful fiancée Tsukino Usagi." Mamoru said introducing the two girls. Usagi bowed slightly and Roxy did the same, knowing that was a custom for greeting people.  
  
"It's nice to meet you again Usagi." Usagi looked at her for a moment and then realized Roxy was the same girl who had helped her at the airport.  
  
"OH! You're the one who caught me at the airport! I thought you looked familiar! Wow! What are the chances that we'd both have a common friend?" Roxy just smiled and shrugged as the girl, Usagi, bubbled on. "I'll get Mina-chan for you," she turned towards the inside of the shrine but instead of going in like both Roxy and Mamoru had expected her too, she bellowed out, "MINAKO! YOU HAVE A GUEST! COME HERE!" Roxy winced at the sound and out of the corner of her eye she saw Mamoru sigh and shake his head.  
  
Soon Roxy could hear footsteps and murmuring coming from inside. It slowly got louder until she saw Minako walk out onto the porch along with three other girls. Minako looked at Usagi questionably. Usagi pointed in Roxy's direction and said: "You have a guest Mina-chan." She said again, this time at a more suitable vocal level. Minako finally noticed Roxy.  
  
"Hey Mi-chan!" Roxy smiled and waved. Minako's already smiling face grew larger as she saw her friend standing there. She rushed over enveloping her in a huge hug.  
  
"I'm so glad you decided to come up! Did you find the place ok? I hope my directions were good." Minako said. Roxy nodded and said that she hadn't had any trouble finding the temple. Minako beamed and turned to the others. They all looked at her expectantly; Minako didn't seem to get the hint though. Roxy poked her gently and whispered: "Are you gonna introduce me?" Minako's eyes widened in apprehension and she quickly began to introduce Roxy to all her friends.  
  
"Roxy, these are my wonderful friends who made the transition from England to Japan much more bearable. Makoto is the tall brunette in the back. The blue haired girl is Ami, she's the brainiac. The girl right there with the long black hair is Rei, she and her grandpa run this shrine, and those two lovebirds are Usagi and Mamoru. Everybody, this is my best friend Roxanne." Everybody said there hello's and Rei invited them inside.  
  
Roxy took a seat on a couch. Minako sat to her left and Mamoru took the seat to her right. Usagi sat comfortably on Mamoru's lap, snuggling deep into his embrace. The other three girls sat on chairs across from the couch. The three girls seemed to be looking at Roxy making her feel uncomfortable. They sat in silence for a few more moments before the priestess finally spoke asking Roxy: "So Roxanne," she started but Roxy quickly interrupted her.  
  
"Ah, just Roxy if you don't mind. Roxanne is way too formal for me."  
  
Rei looked at her strangely for a second before going on. "Roxy then. How long have you and Mina-chan known each other?" Roxy opened her mouth to reply but was stunned when she someone answered.  
  
"I believe that she has known Minako for twelve years." Mamoru said casually. Everyone looked at him and he blushed slightly. "Well at least that's what she just told me outside."  
  
"It's true. Mi-chan and I have been friends since she was 6 and I was 8." Roxy confirmed.  
  
"So then you're from England as well?" the blue haired one, Ami, inquired. Roxy shook her head.  
  
"No, I am originally from The United States, but I visited my grandparents and uncle in Sussex every summer and Mi-chan's family lived next door."  
  
"Originally?" Ami asked confused at Roxy's choice of words.  
  
"I moved to England when I was ten." Roxy said, her eyes clouding over slightly. She saw Minako glance at her nervously and then looked towards her inquiring friends.  
  
"Yeah I was so happy when Roxy came to live near me! So Rei, why don't you go get those cakes that I brought?" Minako's attempt to deter them from asking more questions about Roxy's past worked and Roxy was very grateful for having Minako there. "Common I'll help you." Minako stood and dragged Rei with her into the kitchen.  
  
They sat for a few minutes in silence again. Attempting to break the somewhat awkwardness of the situation Ami asked: "So Roxy, do you attend university in England?"  
  
"No. I was tutored until sixteen and then I moved back to the United States and didn't really bother to go further then high school. I didn't really need any more formal education." Ami looked at her shocked.  
  
"How can you not need more education? It's the most important part of any development." Ami said in her calm voice, although she sounded taken aback.  
  
Roxy shrugged. "Meh. I already had lots of money, good career, and I can read and write so school would just be a waste of time for me. Like if I wanted to be a doctor or lawyer or something I would go but I don't. I can speak four languages, I've read all kinds of books and stuff and I know enough about important issues to not be at a total loss."  
  
"B...but still! Your mind is a very important asset! You must go to university if only to learn and grow, even if you don't need it to further your career!" Ami was now starting to unravel. For Roxy this was nothing, because she had only just met the girl, but for her three friends sitting with them it was very strange behavior indeed.  
  
"Ami? It is Ami right?" Ami nodded, "Well, then, you say 'ur mind is the most important thing, and maybe you're right, it's a pretty important thing if ya wanna get yourself far up in life I s'pose. But it's your heart that will get ya there. 'Cause I guarantee that ya can be the smartest person in da world, but if ya don't got the heart you might as well be the stupidest!" Ami stared at her, mouth wide open. Roxy looked around and saw the others had similar expressions on their faces as well. She blushed out of embarrassment and awkwardness. Ami must not lose arguments very often, she thought.  
  
"Alright guys! I've got cakes and tea!" Minako said cheerfully walking into the room. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed everyone's faces. "Ahhh... Did we miss something?" Roxy looked up to her friend, her eyes pleading for help. "Usagi, you must not have heard me! I've got fresh yummy cakes from the bakery!" Minako said placing the tray down on the table. "Don't tell me you've stopped eating cake!"  
  
"Usa-chan stop eating cake? Ahahaha, right Mina-chan! What dimension are you coming from?" This comment came from Rei who was carrying another tray of goodies. Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei, who just laughed placing her tray next to Minako's. Mamoru looked at Usagi and then at the tray of cakes.  
  
"If Usagi keeps eating like that I won't be able to lift up to carry her over the threshold." He muttered quietly. Roxy looked over at him and tried to hide her laughter.  
  
From then on the mood was light and cheery as the girls chatted about this and that. Usagi's wedding came up numerous times throughout the evening and Roxy felt uncomfortable sitting in on the friends' happy banter. Finally she excused herself and went for some fresh air.  
  
Roxy took a deep breath of fresh air and stared up at the moon. It was so gorgeous tonight. Closing her eyes she took another deep breath this time inhaling a new scent. She opened her eyes to see a white rose in her face. She turned her head and saw a grinning Mamoru looking down on her.  
  
She took the rose from his hand and put it up to her nose, breathing in the scent again. Mamoru sat down beside her and followed her gaze to the moon.  
  
"It's very beautiful at this time of the year." He remarked. Roxy nodded, still holding the rose close to her face.  
  
"Thank you fer da rose. It is the essence of beauty." She said.  
  
"Yes, I agree. They are my favorite flowers; I always have a bunch in my apartment." Roxy tilted her head sideways looking at Mamoru; he looked so much like Seiya. She sighed aloud, causing Mamoru to look at her. She met his eyes and her stomach churned. He was so close; she could steal a kiss right now. She subconsciously leaned closer to him; their faces were only an inch apart when she quickly came to her senses. She stuck the rose between them and smiled.  
  
"Thanks again for the rose Mamoru." And without thinking she kissed him gently on the cheek before rising and going back into the house. She only hoped that Mi-chan was ready to go.  
  
Mamoru touched his cheek. He didn't know what shocked him more, her kiss or the fact that he had flirted with her, prompting the kiss in the first place. He didn't even know what he had followed her out here for, or why he had given her the rose. He was very confused and all he knew was that Roxy Star was the cause of it. He sighed. He loved Usako. He had spent the best part of four years with her, he was engaged to her and he was happy with her. Wasn't he? 


	6. It's a small World after all

Hey Minna! Sorry for the delay on this two next chapters! School was so busy near the end. But I made up for it I hope in these next two parts of the story! Get ready for big things to happen and please review I would love to know what y'all think! ( Enjoy! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Roxy walked through the door sliding it shut behind her. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. What had she been thinking? Damn it! Why did she always fall for the wrong men? Nothing a trip to the clubs won't solve I'm sure. I just haven't had a good fling in awhile... She walked passed a table and noticed a vase of white roses. So that's where he got them from. That would be good to know if anyone asked her about her flower. She would just say she couldn't help taking one from the vase as she walked outside. She entered the room where the girls were and sat down beside Minako again.  
  
"Hey Roxy, where'd you go for so long?" Minako asked when she sat down.  
  
"I needed some fresh air and I thought you girls would like ta talk privately about all dat weddin' stuff..." Minako gave her a knowing look but did not press her further. Mi-chan knew how uncomfortable commitment was for her; unfortunately, Usagi did not and asked:  
  
"So Roxy, we were just talking about our 'dream weddings'. What do you think yours will be like?" Roxy knew that Usagi was only trying to bring her into the group but she really did not want to talk about weddings or anything, but glancing at Mina's nervous look she sighed and answered the question. A question she hadn't thought about since she was a little girl.  
  
"Well I suppose da perfect wedding would be an outdoor ceremony, wit' family an' friends. And there'd 'ave to be roses, lots of roses, of every color, white, red, yellow... and it'd be in spring, in California, it's so beautiful in da hills when everything is coming back to life." The girls nodded that that would be a very beautiful wedding. "And I'd have to wear my mother's weddin' dress, she looked so beautiful in it, my father said that he fell in love wit' her all over again on their weddin' day." Her eyes started to water and she blinked back the tears. She took a deep breath and smiled at everyone.  
  
"Aww that's so sweet. She'll love to see you in her dress." Makoto said. Roxy bit her lip to stop the pang of sadness that crept up on her again. She looked down at her hands and nodded. Mina rested her hand on top of hers and squeezed it in comfort.  
  
Before anyone could ask questions about Roxy's sudden sadness Mamoru walked into the room. "Usako are you ready to go?" he said looking at his watch. Usagi pouted at the thought of having to leave her friends.  
  
"I don't wanna go yet." She said, much like a five year old would talk to her mother about not wanting to leave a toy store. "I think we should have a sleepover!" She said suddenly perking up. Mamoru sighed. Every damn time she came here, she never wanted to leave. "But I'm sure the gir..." He was interrupted by a series of 'hai's' coming from the other girls.  
  
"See Mamo-chan! We all wanna hang out and talk and do girlie stuff tonight." He smirked down at his angel and shrugged.  
  
"Fine with me, but I suppose you would like a drive to get your stuff from home." Usagi nodded, and bounded over to him wrapping her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her waist too and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. Her arms moved up to his neck instinctively deepening their kiss. Mamoru's hands made their way to his fiancées back, pulling her closer to his body. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she gladly gave. He was quite happy in his current situation but reluctantly broke the kiss when he heard a chorus of giggles coming from in front of him. He opened one and saw that the girls were giggling at Rei who was mocking him and Usagi.  
  
Usagi turned around and saw Rei's antics. Grabbing the nearest pillow, she threw it at her friend. The pillow hit Rei in the face. She gave Usagi an evil glare as the pillow fell from her face.  
  
"Well you're the one who was making out with him in front of everyone! Don't get mad at me you hormone crazed odango atama!" Rei spat to her friend angrily. Mamoru sighed as he knew what was coming next. The other girls also seemed to sense Usagi's impending tantrum and busied themselves trying to make light of Rei's comment.  
  
"Oh Usa-chan don't pay attention to Rei she's just jealous!" Makoto said.  
  
"Yeah Usagi! Come on don't get mad! Get even! Hehe." Minako giggled.  
  
"Rei didn't mean it Usagi. Right Rei-chan?" Ami asked looking at Rei hopeful that she would not ruin their attempts to thwart a tantrum.  
  
"No..." Ami sighed in relief, "I meant every word!" The three girls gave her dirty glances as Usagi lunged at Rei. Mamoru sighed and looked at Roxy, who was the only person not trying to get his Usako off her best friend. She was looking at him intently with a small smile on her lips. He stared into her eyes, getting more lost by the second. He looked down to break contact with her, which was a big mistake, as he was now staring at her full red lips. He wondered what they would taste like, what she would taste like. He watched as her tongue came out to lick her bottom lip. He felt his pants tighten and he groaned. What the hell was he doing?! Thinking about her like that, how she would feel under... No! Stop it Mamoru! Damn it! She probably doesn't even realize what she's doing! He need to leave. Immediately.  
  
"Usa! Get off Rei. The quicker we leave to get your stuff the quicker you can come back and get you're 'revenge'." Usagi's head popped out of the pile of girls on the floor.  
  
"Hai Mamo-chan... Mako-chan get off my hair!" Usagi said struggling to get out.  
  
"Ow! Shit! That was my leg Usagi!" Minako said from under the pile.  
  
"Geroff!" Rei yelled, trying to push Ami off her face. Ami just squeaked as she was pushed off Rei and landed unceremoniously on the outside of the pile. Usagi appeared only a minute later, and smoothing out her clothes, she walked over to Mamoru and placed her hand in his.  
  
"Ok minna, I'll be back soon." She said as the two left the room, walking towards the door. Mamoru was glad to get out of the room, which had suddenly gotten way to hot. He could not believe that Roxy was affecting him so much; no other woman had done so since he had been with Usagi. He wondered what made her so enticing.  
  
Mamoru unlocked his car and opened the door for Usagi before going over to the driver's side and getting in. He started the car and drove off towards her house, trying to get the images of Roxy's lips out of his mind.  
  
After Usagi and Mamoru left, the other four girls made their way to their own houses. Minako and Roxy walked down the street in silence until Minako said: "Sorry about the girls. They didn't mean the bring up bad memories for you." Roxy shrugged.  
  
"It's ain't like they new better hun. Nothin' to worry 'bout." Roxy said linking her arm with Minako and leaning her head on her best friends shoulder. Minako rested her head on Roxy's and sighed contently.  
  
"I'm so glad that you came. This summer is going to be the best!" Minako said. Roxy smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. It would be a good summer, unless she couldn't control her carnal instincts that told her to grab onto Mamoru and go for a ride; Roxy thought as they walked passed the bakery where Minako had bought the cakes for the friendly gathering. The scent of fresh pies, cookies and cakes still lingered in the air and both girls stood for a second taking in the delicious scent before continuing down the road.  
  
They walked into the darkened apartment, their shoes clicking on the wooden floors. "Well, Ne-chan, lets get our stuff ready then. It won't take the other girls very long to get back. Ami probably drove Mako-chan to her house too." Minako rushed up the stairs to get her overnight bag ready, while Roxy followed behind her at a less hyperactive speed. She did not really want to spend the evening watching Mi-chan and her friends talking about all their happy lives. Not that she didn't like the girls, they seemed like very nice people, but she couldn't deal with all that friendliness... Well that and if she ran into Mamoru again she would probably jump him. She sighed. This is why I've had a boyfriend all my adolescent life. Man I need to get laid. She leaned on the doorframe in Mina's room.  
  
"I don't think I'll be goin' wit cha hun." She said. Minako stopped her packing and looked up at Roxy.  
  
"What do you mean? They'll love to have you so don't worry about feeling left out or anything." Minako said.  
  
Roxy shook her head. "Oh ain't that, u're friends all seem really awesome. It's just that I still ain't recovered from my trip here. So I just thought I'd cuddle up in my pj's and watch some TV or somethin' and then call it a night." Mina nodded in understanding.  
  
"Alright, but then I can stay here with you. I mean I've seen the girls almost everyday for four years. They won't miss me tonight."  
  
"Oh I don't think so! I know how much you love talkin' 'bout weddin's an' shit. One of u're closest friends just got herself engaged. I won't be much fun anyways. I really am tired probably gonna nod off in an hour or two and then you won't have anythin' to do the rest of the night." As if to prove her point Roxy yawned. "So you go and have your fun and then tomorrow we can go and you can show me 'round this town." Mina smiled and hugged Roxy tightly.  
  
"Alright, but you're sure you will be fine here by yourself all night? You really don't mind?"  
  
"Course I'll be fine! Now git! You silly girl, u're friends are waiting!" Mina nodded and finished her packing. She asked a few more times if Roxy was sure she would be fine and then with one last hug she left the house.  
  
Roxy leaned against the door and sighed. "I don't know how she keeps it up! Always so perky!" She laughed and pushed herself off the door, heading for the comfortable and very inviting couch in the living room. She picked up the remote control and turned on the TV, going through the channels until she found something of interest. She ended up watching the last ten minutes of a entertainment news show before giving up on television. "Ok, so... now what? This is Tokyo, it's Saturday night. There has got to be somethin' to do. What to do... what to do..." She said to herself tapping her index finger on her lower lip. "Oh I know!" She said getting off the couch and running upstairs. She tore open her suitcase spreading it's contents all over the floor in the process. She rummaged around until she found her address book and her cell phone. She quickly looked up the number of one of her model friends who was doing a spread for a Japanese magazine. "Akane will so know what to do on a Saturday night. I just hope she ain't busy." She dialed the number on her cell and waited for it to pick up. After four rings she picked up. "Hey Akane! It's Roxy! How you been girlfriend?" Roxy had to hold the phone away from her ear as Akane squealed in excitement.  
  
"Oh my god! Roxy! I'm great! How've you been? I haven't seen you since we did that show in Paris. What? Eight months ago at least?!" Akane replied.  
  
"Yeah I know! It's been forever hun! But hey! Guess what, I just got into town this morning and I'm totally wired! I was wondering if you wanted ta show me the hot spots in the city." Roxy said as she began to look for a good outfit to go clubbing in. If she knew Akane at all, which she did, then her friend would be ready to go out in a flash.  
  
"Well yeah! You called the right person! I know a great place! It just opened, very posh and the bartender... yummy!"  
  
"Hmm, sounds great. So when does the night life start around here on Saturdays?" Roxy asked.  
  
"What time is it now? Umm.. wait hold on, just a sec... ahh...crash... okay got it, it's 9 o'clock, well 9:05 to be exact. So we want to get there before it gets to busy. You know get in a few drinks, get the feel of the place. So I could pick you up in an hour? Think you could be ready?"  
  
"Already got my outfit in hand! Okay hold on lemme git you the addy here, it's my friends place..." After they finalized their plans Roxy hurried into the bathroom to get ready. She felt a twinge of guilt going out, when she told Mina that she was going to go to bed, but she was really to restless to do anything else but 'tear up the town' as Akane had put it.  
  
Her outfit of choice was a black leather mini that hugged her hips and legs well. She wore a white tub top so that her well-toned stomach and her luscious neckline were very visible. She put on a black leather jacket that reached her lower back. She grabbed her make-up bag, put on some light red lipstick, and coated it with glossy strawberry flavored lip- gloss. On her eyes, she put on some light purple eye shadow and black eye- liner, then some mascara and some sparkles at the edges of her eyes to finish. She put her gold hoop earrings in her ears, and put half her hair up in a clip and then she deemed herself ready for the nightlife.  
  
Akane picked her up just after ten, apologizing for being late and then they were off to celebrate Roxy's first night in Tokyo with a bang. 


	7. Minako's tale: Roxy's past revealed

Minako was the last to arrive back at Rei's house; all the other girls were settled in the living room again.  
  
"Where is your friend?" Usagi asked when Minako sat down beside her on the couch.  
  
"She was really tired so she opted for staying in and going to bed early. Plus I think she didn't want to take away any attention from the soon to be blushing bride." Minako watched as Usagi blushed at the statement, as she knew she would. "So let's have it! We want to know everything!" The girls all gathered around Usagi and admired the ring again.  
  
"Well I already told you most of what happened..." another blush began to creep it's way onto Usagi's face and the girls knew that she hadn't told them a very important part of the story.  
  
"Oh! Usa! What aren't you telling us girl?" Makoto said nudging her in the side with her elbow. "Did you and Mamoru get it on or what?" Minako giggled at her friend's frankness, but she too was very interested in hearing the answer.  
  
"Yeah, did the baka finally stop with the whole nobility thing and show ya how much he loves ya or what?" This came from Rei who was grinning at Usagi knowingly. That is the look of girl who recently got some, Minako thought. Even Ami looked somewhat apprehensive of the subject.  
  
"Yeah common Usagi, little Ami wants to know how accurate her books are." Minako said. Ami blushed a deep red and shot a dirty look towards Minako.  
  
"Well, sorry to burst your bubbles girls, but I still am, however unfortunate it may be, a part of the dwindling virgin race." Usagi said. The girls sighed.  
  
"Why does that man insist on waiting? I mean he already proposed. And really he's only hurting himself." Rei said exasperated.  
  
"You don't have to tell me that Rei, believe me. If I were lying on his bed naked, he would probably make some excuse to leave and run away. I mean when I was younger, I understand, but I'm totally legal now and Dad has warmed up to the idea of Mamoru with Mom's help. Grr! Stupid fiancée!" All the girls laughed. And they said only guys thought of sex every seven seconds!  
  
Roxy and Akane made their way passed the huge line of people waiting to get into the popular dance club. The bouncer took one look at the two girls, winking at Akane, and opened the door for them. Their senses were immediately overwhelmed with the sound of loud music and the smell of alcohol. They made their way passed the dance floor, which was already starting to fill up with horny guys and dolls looking for a good time. They found two empty stools at the bar and sat down, waving over the bartender in the process. He was a very handsome man indeed, Roxy thought as he made his way over two the girls. He had short dirty blonde hair and his eyes were a deep sky blue. Roxy could tell he was well muscled from the tight black shirt he wore.  
  
"U're right Akane, he is great eye candy." Roxy whispered to her friend as he came up to take their orders.  
  
"What can I get you two beautiful ladies this evening?" He asked, his voice sounded low and seductive, as he too looked both girls up and down, paying particular attention to Roxy.  
  
"Well that depends... are you on the menu?" Roxy asked quirking an eyebrow. He laughed at her remark and replied.  
  
"We'll just have to see how the night goes. I'm Jed, co-owner of this wonderful establishment, and you are the notorious Roxanne Star no?" He asked.  
  
"Bravo Jed, I see my rep precedes me. Well since, we've gottan ta know each other, why don't cha show me your skills..." she paused licking her lower lip, "at mixing a long island ice tea for me and a vodka tonic for my friend." Jed winked at her and left to make the drinks.  
  
Akane smacked her playfully. "Gurl, how do you do it?"  
  
"Years of practice dear friend, years and years of practice." Jed returned with their drinks, but could not talk as the place was beginning to fill up considerably. This is definitely going to prove to be a very eventful night, Roxy thought as she sipped on her drink.  
  
Minako laughed as she watched Usagi take a bite out of a red hot pepper. Her eyes were watering like crazy and she was fanning her mouth in hopes it would make her tongue feel better.  
  
"Rei I can't believe you made her take a bite of that pepper!" Ami said as she handed Usagi a glass of water.  
  
"Hey she chose dare and if she didn't want to do it then she would have had to do the ultimate dare which we all know she would never do." Rei said in her defense. Some people would think that truth or dare was a bit childish, but not this group of girls. They enjoyed making each other do the most embarrassing or idiotic things possible. They had decided long ago that if one of them did not want to complete the assigned dare that they would have to do a penalty of having their deepest secret exposed to Umino, who would in turn make sure everyone knew about it within a week. Each girl had a different ultimate dare that tailored to her own extreme embarrassment factor. For Usagi it was anything involving Mamoru and sex and like Rei said, she would never do it.  
  
"Well, it's my turn," Usagi exclaimed as she looked around the circle of friends for her victim. "Minako, you haven't gotten a truth or dare in awhile. Pick." Usagi said already trying to think as something evil to do to Minako. Minako did not want to be on the receiving end of Usagi's torment, and since she hadn't used her one truth allowed yet she decided now would be as good a time as any.  
  
"I choose... Truth." Usagi's shoulders slumped and she pouted. Minako smiled brightly as she heard Usagi mutter "party pooper" under her breath.  
  
"Ok fine. Tell us everything about your friend Roxy then. Right from the beginning." Usagi said. Minako looked around the room nervously, she wasn't sure if Roxy's story was hers to tell, but at the eager looks she saw on her friends faces, she thought some information would not hurt. She would just have to be careful about how much she indulged their curiosity.  
  
"Well alright, I'll tell you what I can. Settle in, this is one long and interesting story."  
  
Roxy pushed her way through the crowded dance floor, fighting her way through people grinding and making out. Finally free of the floor she fell onto a bar stool and waved over Jed.  
  
"Are you having fun out there?" He asked looking her over. She was coated in sweat that gave her skin an extra shine. Her once perfect hairstyle was beginning to come loose and she had gotten rid of the leather jacket a while ago. Her chest was heaving because of her dancing and Jed was entranced by her appearance. She looked up at Jed and winked at him.  
  
"Of course, but I could think of a few things that'd be more fun... fer both of us," She said seductively running her finger down his chest. He raised his eyebrows suggestively but did not say anything, "but fer now gimme a shot of that there tequila and Sex with the bartender." Jed laughed out loud at that but mixed her drink and got her a shot of tequila. Jed handed her the salt and in an instant, she had grabbed both it and his hand. She licked the side of his hand and applied the salt grabbed her shot and brought her lips down to where she had put the salt. She sucked the salt off his hand and took her shot, swallowing and sucking on the lemon that Jed now held in between his thumb and index finger for her. She ran her tongue over the rim of her lips and took a sensual breath before saying: "mmm... that was... yummy."  
  
Minako was not sure how to start her story about Roxy. Her friend was a very complex person who was not easy to explain. "Well I suppose every good story has a beginning." Minako started. Rei rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah that's orginal." She said. Minako threw a pillow at her and asked,  
  
"Do you want me to tell you the story or not?" When Rei nodded, Minako continued. "Roxy's grandparents lived next door to me and my family when we lived in England. Her and her parents would come and visit and we became good friends." Minako took a deep breath and continued with a far off look in her eyes. She did not like this part of the story. "When Roxy was ten, both her parents died in a car crash and she was pretty much lost. Not like physically lost, but she wouldn't respond to anything or anyone. She moved in with her grandparents, so I hung around her a lot, trying to get her back to her normal self. After about a year, she began to react again, and we were playing as we used to. She was like my older sister; she would always protect me and teach me new things. It was great, everything was going good, but then her grandfather passed on a year later, because he was old and that shit happens at the worst possible times. She was shook up about that, but it wasn't so bad because she didn't lose her whole family and we really had become like one big family. When Roxy was fourteen her grandmother passed away too, she had been really sick, but Roxy and I knew that it was because she was lonely, like being married to one person for so long and then suddenly not having him there anymore really started to way on her. When that happened Roxy only had one uncle left, who had lived with his parents pretty much all his life. Bastard he was, still don't like talking about it much, but sigh it's an important part of what formed the Roxy you've met. I suppose I should add that Roxy inherited her parent's fortune and a lot of her grandparent's estate. Her uncle, let's call him Lester cause I am not ever going to repeat his name, was very jealous of this and he took it out of the poor girl with a vengeance. At first she would just come over with bruises and some cuts. Easily explained, we both fooled around a lot so getting bruises and scrapes wasn't uncommon. When she came crying to our house with a broken wrist we knew something was going on. For one thing, she could have gone to her uncle, she didn't have to run to our house from hers, for another her broken wrist was accompanied by new fresh bruises. We asked her what happened and she told my parents that Lester," she said the name rather venomously, "had backhanded her across the face, and when she had tried to fight back and protect herself he grabbed her wrist and snapped it." She looked around the group and saw the same sort of reactions on all her friends' faces, anger, sadness and loathing. Makoto even looked like she was ready to hunt down this 'Uncle Lester' and throttle him. "Mako-chan, calm down. Ne-chan took good care of that bastard. She got him good after he well... she just gave him his just desert. He did things to her that changed her... made her into who she is today. When she was sixteen, just before I left to come here actually, he..." She faltered for a moment trying to get a barring on what she was about to tell her friends. "He... well...he"  
  
"Did he rape her?" Rei asked angrily, when Minako nodded her head slightly, the whole room let out disgusted grunts and gasps.  
  
"She left after that, she couldn't live there anymore so she moved back to Sacramento, where she had lived with her parents. She sold her grandparents house and left 'Uncle Lester' with nothing. Fate worse then going to jail, 'cause she made sure that he wouldn't be able to work anywhere or get anything from anyone. Then he just disappeared one day. I know Roxy has something to do with it, but she sealed her lips tight about it. It's not like there was anyone to make a big fuss over him or anything, but still, she ruined him and then made him go away. I don't think it really made her feel much better though, I mean she still thinks lower of herself because of him, but I can't really say anything about that, it's more her story to tell about how she feels and so on. But she definitely changed since then. She does what she wants when she wants to and well she's quite wild I suppose. I think that has a lot to do with where she spent the better part of her teenage years though. Sapphire had a big influence on her too." Minako finished.  
  
"Sapphire? As in Sapphire from the band Dark Side of the Moon?" Usagi asked. Minako nodded.  
  
"Yup Roxy wrote that they were going out, and I read it in some papers. They've been on and off for four years. They just had a big break up, I think that's a big reason why she came over here for a little while, that and she missed me of course." Minako smiled and the others rolled their eyes and threw a couple pillows in her direction.  
  
Roxy walked out of a small office room in the back of the bar, straightening her skirt, she stopped at a mirror to make sure she didn't look too disheveled. Jed emerged a minute later and hung his arm over her shoulder, placing a gentle kiss of her temple.  
  
"Now that wasn't what I had expected." He said as he led her back to the bar. She smiled devilishly.  
  
"Mmm. We'll have ta do it agin sometime." She said suggestively as she ran a finger down his chest. Jed led her back to the bar and walked behind the counter. "Well since I've tried sex wit the bartender... why not a little Sex on the Beach next. I've always favored 'em." The way Jed looked at her just then with his darkened eyes and his little smirk, made her shiver in anticipation and desire. But she didn't have time just then for another 'roll in the hay', it was nearly two A.M and Roxy was starting to feel the weight of the day on her. She needed to find Akane and tell her she was leaving, but after this drink.  
  
As she sat sipping at her sex of the beach she noticed a young man a couple years older than her looking rather gloomy as he downed a shot of what looked to be whiskey from this distance. Being naturally rather bubbly, a trait she shared with Mi-chan although not to the same extent, she walked over and sat beside him.  
  
"What's gotcha down hun?" She asked leaning her elbow on the bar to get a better view of his face. He was a gorgeous specimen that was certain. He had short sandy blonde hair and when he looked up at her she saw that his eyes where the deepest emerald green she had ever seen. "A boy as handsome as you shouldn't be frownin'." He called for another shot and when he had finished it he spoke.  
  
"I dun belleeve I'd eva met cha sweetings..." he said focusing on Roxy's abundant cleavage. She rolled her eyes and lifted his chin until his eyes met hers. "Now you have." She said smiling. Roxy could tell he was drunk and heading to insanely drunk. She let her hand fall from his chin and his eyes promptly fell back to her cleavage. The guy couldn't even hold his head up, let alone walk out of the club.  
  
She looked up to find Jed watching her with a heated gaze and waved him over. He leaned in close to her and she whispered, "I think this guy's had enough Jed. I doubt he'll be able ta walk outta this place without passing out." Jed nodded.  
  
"That's Motoki. Girlfriend of five years just broke up with him, said she fell in love with someone else while she was away studying. She should've just ripped out his heart and thrown it in salt and lemon juice. He's usually with a friend of his, but he came alone tonight. I had Nat watching him earlier." Jed looked around until he caught the eye of the man he was looking for and called him over. Nat was a tall and well-built man. He was bigger than Jed in both height and body, but just as handsome. His long brown hair was tied back with an elastic and his eyes were a deep brown. He bowed his head at Roxy and looked up at Jed expectantly.  
  
"What's up cuz? I gotta a girl waiting for me over there," he said pointing over to a corner of the room where Roxy could see Akane looking breathless. Jed pointed down to the mass that was Motoki and Roxy saw Nat blanch slightly. "Umm... Oops...I'll ahh... take him upstairs for the night." He grabbed Motoki's under his arms and began dragging the poor guy towards a back door, which, Roxy assumed, held a hidden staircase or something behind them to lead to rooms. Roxy turned to Jed and smiled.  
  
"So you've got beds here?" Jed just smiled and went back to work.  
  
"Yeah so that's why Roxy is pretty wild and extravagant at times. I mean she's a great girl, but you've got to have a lot of stamina to keep up with her. I think that's why we get along so well. We're both bubbly and fun and love having a good time." Minako said smiling brightly at her audience.  
  
"Well that's quite a story Minako." Ami said lying down on her stomach looking up at Minako with slight awe. "I can't believe how much more you have experienced than I have. It just shows me how much more I have to learn."  
  
"Aww... Well I haven't done nearly as much as Ne-chan. SHE'S done it all, I swear the stories that girl could tell ya! Some of the things she's done would even make Rei blush." Minako waited prepared to catch the pillow that she was sure Rei would throw at her. After nothing happened for a couple more seconds Minako looked to where her other friends lay to see that they had all fallen asleep. "How dare they fall asleep during my story! Ami! They fell asleep." Ami just shrugged.  
  
"It's late anyways. The whole town is probably sleeping by now." Ami yawned to emphasize her point and pulled her sleeping bag up to her chin. "Good night 'Mi-chan'." She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep, leaving Minako on her own.  
  
"But I'm not tried!" She whined to the night. "I mean it's only," she looked at her watch, "Okay well it's three in the morning... but still! You're not supposed to actually sleep at a slumber party..." With in ten minutes of complaining, Minako's snores filled the room too as the girls all slept and dreamed of their princes.  
  
Roxy walked into Minako's house around five that morning. After taking care of Motoki, Roxy had found Akane but instead of leaving like she had planned to do she ended up dancing until closing time and then staying later with Jed, Nat, Jed's brother Zach and their other cousin Kenji. The small party, which also consisted of Akane and a few other girls from the club, soon separated with their respective partners for the evening and well it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what went on behind closed doors. Jed had been her needed distraction and as a bonus, he was a very good lover. She walked into her room falling onto the bed and pulling a blanket over her body. She fell asleep instantly, but instead of dreaming of her blonde haired, blue-eyed man, she dreamt of a certain dark haired man, a forbidden fruit. 


End file.
